Towels have become important tools for golfers to carry during the play of the game of golf. Often the golf course grass is wet from the morning dew, a recent rainfall or simply as a result of the watering process. The wet grass causes the golf club heads to become wet after each golf shot. Consequently, many golfers carry a towel to dry the club head before replacing the club in the bag to both protect the club head and the bag and to ensure that the club will be dry the next time it is used. A rather large towel is preferred given the frequency of use.
Additionally, many golfers use their golf towel to clean their club heads while playing. The nature of golf often causes the golfer to strike at the ball and simultaneously dig a divot into the ground. Digging a divot generally causes the club head to become dirty with grass stains, dirt, mud, sand and the like. The dirt, mud or sand becomes wedged in lateral grooves formed in the club face. The lateral grooves are formed in the face of the club head for better contact between the club face and the ball. If the club head is not cleaned, the club loses the benefit of the control offered by the grooves, possibly causing errant shots. The towel is often used to remove any foreign substances from the club face grooves prior to using the club. Some golf courses even provide buckets of water enabling golfers to wet their golf towels and thus aid in the club cleaning process.
Also, at times the golf balls become wet and/or muddy and need to be dried and cleaned. This poses a particular problem on the putting green where a wet or muddy golf ball may not roll as true as a dry, clean ball. For this reason, many golfers take their golf towels with them to the putting green to clean their ball before putting.
Moreover, on rainy days, golfers often use a towel to dry their hands before making a shot. Similarly, many golfers use their towels to remove perspiration on their hands and face throughout a game of golf.
The typical towel used in golf is intended to be mechanically attached to the golf bag. Attaching the towel to the golf bag, as opposed to placing the towel in one of the golf-bag pockets, provides the benefit of having the towel readily available between each shot. Most attachable golf towels have a hole and metal grommet in one end of the towel through which a clip, tie or other mechanical device can be inserted to attach the towel to the bag. Unfortunately, the attaching devices can be inconvenient to manipulate, especially for less dexterous golfers. This poses a significant problem when the towel is removed from the bag, which may occur frequently during a single game of golf. For example, since golf carts and bags are not allowed on putting greens, golfers frequently must remove their towels from their bags to take their towels with them while putting. The use of mechanical devices in attaching a golf towel to the golf bag makes it difficult to continually attach and detach the towel many times while playing a game.
Another drawback associated with attaching the towel to the golf bag with a grommet at one end of the towel is that the size of the towel is limited. As the golf bag is being carried, the attached towel hangs down from the bag. A larger towel may hang down so far that it is longer than the bag, and in such circumstances, the towel may contact and drag along the ground. On particularly wet days, when a larger towel is preferred, dragging the towel usually causes it to become prematurely soaked by the wet grass. Therefore a smaller and sometimes inadequately sized towel may be required to avoid these problems.
The alternative to mechanically connecting the towel to the bag involves draping the towel through the golf-bag hand grip or handle. The benefit of inserting the towel through the handle is that no mechanical devices need be manipulated when retaining the towel to the bag or removing it. No special towels need to be purchased and no mechanical attachment devices need be used. Additionally, a larger towel can be carried since only a portion (usually about half) of the towel's overall length hangs down from the point where the towel extends through the handle.
However, the draped towel is not secure and has a tendency to fall out, especially when the golf bag is being constantly moved and jostled when carrying the bag. During a golf game, the golf bag will be laid down and picked up many times. Each such movement, as well as the typical swaying and bouncing movement from walking while carrying the bag, tends to dislodge the towel from the handle.
Additionally, draping the towel through the handle increases the probability that the towel will rub against the walking golfer. Rubbing against the golfer increases the chances that the towel will work out of the handle and fall from the golf bag. Typically, the golf bag has a separate shoulder strap apart from the lifting handle. However, the shoulder strap typically runs from the top of the golf bag to a position near the middle of the golf bag on the same side as the handle. As the golf bag is carried by the shoulder strap, its near proximity to the handle often causes the towel to rub against the golfer's body. The constant moving and rubbing of the towel against the golfer's body increases the possibility that the towel will fall out of the handle.
Draped towels even fall out of handles of golf bags which are secured to golf carts. The movement of the golf cart causes vibration and bouncing which can cause the unsecured golf towel to work its way free from the handle. The speed of the moving golf cart may be enough to cause a fluttering of the towel which may also inadvertently dislodge the towel.
Moreover, and perhaps most importantly, draping a towel through the carrying handle consumes a large amount of the space between the handle and the golf bag. Grasping the golf bag by the handle can become difficult or complicated when the towel consumes most of the space within the handle. Indeed, grasping the handle may become impossible if a large towel is placed through the handle. This is a significant problem for golfers who carry their clubs, because the handle is used to pick up and lift the bag, typically after each shot. Even if the golf bag has a shoulder strap for carrying the bag, the handle still provides the best means of lifting the bag.
It is with respect to these and other considerations relating to golf towels that the present invention has evolved.